


Podfic Drabbles

by Mere_Vanilla



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Batter, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, So far everything runs under a minute, They/Them/Their pronouns, Use of Singular They
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Vanilla/pseuds/Mere_Vanilla
Summary: OFF Podfics of my earlier drabbles
Relationships: The Batter/Vader Eloha | The Queen
Kudos: 2





	1. Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dabbling in Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936786) by [Mere_Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Vanilla/pseuds/Mere_Vanilla). 



[MereVanilla](https://soundcloud.com/user-697025867) · [Cuddle](https://soundcloud.com/user-697025867/cuddle)


	2. Swing Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise awaits Batter.

[MereVanilla](https://soundcloud.com/user-697025867) · [Swing_Dance](https://soundcloud.com/user-697025867/swing_dance)


End file.
